Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor
by GryffindorTheBest
Summary: Set after Order of the Phoenix. Harry is depressed about the death of Sirius, until he realizes that he is Lord-Potter-Black-gryffindor, and he wants revenge.;


Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings or anything else in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Everything was completely normal at 4, Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley was yelling for his parents to get him more food, while Aunt Petunia was doing so, and Uncle Vernon yelled about how he was too fat. But one resident was missing from the chaos of the Dursley household.

16 year old Harry Potter was up in his bedroom. Letters and textbooks were strewn across the floor, and Harry himself was laboring away at a nasty Potions essay, (What are bezoars and what are they used for, discus). As bezoars were a sixth year subject, there was no information Harry had about them until he bought his sixth year textbooks, which would not be until he left for the Burrow later that month.

He had already asked help from his second best friend, Hermione Granger, who had sent a annoying response, saying;

 _Harry,_

 _You know I cannot let you copy off my homework; we have been over this many times before, NO._

 _Also please tell Ron to stop sending me letters that say " Its LeviOsa not LevioSA " over and over again, it is annoying and it will kill poor Errol._

 _Lots of Love Hermione_

The letter about the homework, was nothing compared the the mountains of letters Harry had received over Sirius. It hit him with a bang. Events came back to him; his stupid Ministry rescue attempt, The veil and the brains, Bellatrix Lestrange shouting "AVADA **Kedavra! "** and murdering his godfather.

Harry needed to get his mind off Sirius. He decided to write that letter to Ron that Hermione was writing about.

He sat down at his desk, and got a roll or parchment and quill. He began to write over the Dursley's loud shouting;

 _Ron,_

 _Please stop sending Hermione letters about the Leviosa thing. She has sent me about 5 letters about it, so stop. Also you are going to kill Errol. Hedwig is ready to kill you the next time she sees you for the amount of times he has drunk from her water bowl._

 _See you later, Harry_

As Harry was finishing writing up the letter and tying it to Hedwig's leg, a rather large Barn Owl flew into Harry's room, and landed on his bedpost. This was one of the Hogwarts owls, exited, Harry untied the letter and opened it up.

 _Harry,_

 _It is my wish that you accompany me to the will Reading of Sirius, I will be here to pick you up on July 1_ _st_ _. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry did not react to this. Why would Dumbledore want HIM to come the the will reading? And July 1st was in- POP; a large popping sound was heard in the Living Room, and he heard Vernon shout;

"POTTER GET YOUR SORRY, UH, BEHIND DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT ''

Harry, not wanting to get in more trouble than he already was, raced down the stairs to see all the Dursleys and Dumbledore, sitting down in the living room, with Tonks, Lupin, Ron and Hermione all standing there.

"Ah Harry so nice that you could join us this evening "Dumbledore said calmly, "Now that we are all here, I shall read the will".

"But professor" Harry started "I thought you were taking me somewhere like the Ministry for the reading? "

"The Ministry is still anti-Sirius at the moment, and they don't even know he is dead ", Hermione stated.

"All right let's start ", Dumbledore said;

 **To Nyphadora Tonks, ha-ha I said it** Dumbledore sighed and continued,

 **I leave you 9 Thousand Galleons and the hope that you and Moony hit it off, Mrs. Wolf Patronus.**

Lupin gave a hearty chuckle.

 **To Remus John Lupin ( Moony )**

 **I leave to you 15 Thousand galleons with the hopes that you and Nyphadora hit it off, and that you will buy yourself some new robes.**

 **To Hermione Jean Granger**

 **I leave 5 Thousand Galleons, and all the books in both my Black Family Vault and in 12 Grimmuald place, with the hopes that she reads them all and finds them useful.**

 **To Ronald Billius Weasley**

 **I leave 100 Thousand Galleons so you and your family won't have to be poor anymore, because it was super depressing to see you nice folks in extreme poverty. Like SIRIUS-ly buy yourself something nice ha-ha.**

 **Finally, To Harry James Potter ( Prongs Jr. )**

 **I leave ownership of 12, Griummuald Place, the Black family vault, and ownership of Kreacher the House Elf, with the hopes you cut off his head and stick it up on the wall**.

All of the wizards laugh, expect Hermione, who looked at everyone with her glaring eyes.

 **Oh and to the Dursley's I leave this Howler.**

 **Sorry I'm dead everyone, but it's not my fault, it is Kreacher's. He probably murdered me in my sleep or something dumb like that.**

"Ok, Harry I have a request from Mrs. Weasley to bring you to the Burrow from the rest over the summer, do you accept? "

"Yes, Professor, I do ", Harry said with absolute certainty.

"Ok then, we will be apparating to the Burrow "Dumbledore said while Ron groaned in the background.

Apparating was an experience all in itself. Harry felt like he was going to throw up at the end, while Dumbledore silently chuckled while he and Ron tried not to.

* * *

The rest of summer was mostly the same, with chores to do and delicious food to eat. Later, they received their Hogwarts booklists, and was surprised to discover that he had been made Quidditch Captain.

While in Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking for some more broom polish, ( He had ran out of the kind Hermione got him in 3rd Year), he decided to go to Gringotts, to fill up his money bags, and to see the amount of stuff in the Black family vault.

"Alright Mr. Potter we will just need to take a sample of your Blood to be able to open the Black family vault ", said one of the goblins when he said he needed to access the Black Vault.

He had been lead into a side room and at the instruction of the Goblins, dropped some of his blood onto the parchment, and was now waiting for the results.

A few minutes later, the goblin came back, looking quite nervous, as he handed Harry the parchment. It read:

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor_

 _Networth- Over 100 Billion Galleons, Ownership of Hogwarts School, Potter Manor, Black Manor, 1 House Elf._

 _Parselmouth- Unlocked_

 _Magic- 25% Unlocked, 75% Locked_

 _Wandless- Locked_

 _Wordless- Locked_

 _Anamgi- Locked_

 _Wives (3)- None_

Harry read over this with excitement. He was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and he owned Hogwarts School for Merlin's sake! He was also THE richest wizard alive. But somethings troubled him, and after conversing with the goblin, he learned that ALBUS FREAKING DUMBLEDORE, supposedly amazing wizard, lied to him, and that he had locked away some of his magical abilities. He was also a descendant of the Peverells, who he had no clue about, and Merlin.

The wives thing also creeped Harry out. He was supposed to have 3 wives, who he loved and was supposed to have heirs with. Deciding he would focus on that later, Harry said he needed to leave, and took the paper to show Ron and Hermione.

After showing Ron and Hermione the paper, they almost exploded the house with accidental magic, with rage for Dumbledore, so much so that Fred, George and… Ginny walked in. Harry felt a strange desire when he saw Ginny, but deciding to also sort that out later, he told them.

The tree a few feet away from the Burrow exploded.

"Alright what are we going to do "said Fred, with a face of anger displayed.

"Kill Dumbledore", Ron suggested.

"No Ron you twat, that was cause too much attention, and we would get caught." Hermione stated in clear annoyance.

While more ideas floated around the room, some ridiculous, "No George we will not make Dumbledore eat a Canary Cream and roast him", to good ones, "Yeah we could get ourselves into trouble, and go to his office and push him out of the tower ".

They talked and talked and argued for hours and hours until they decided to skip Hogwarts and hunt Voldemort from there. There was only one problem.

"The goblins said I need to have 3 wives, because without them the Ministry can track me and arrest all of us." Harry blurted out.

Everyone laughed, before they realized the seriousness of the situation.

"We need to get Harry 3 wives fast", Hermione said quickly, " I can be one, Ginny can be another and uh… Pavarti? Lavender? Luna? "

"Um.. " Harry began "I guess Luna, she's nice and she would believe this stupid stuff, and she won't think I'm crazy ".

" Ok, first we need to get the wives " said Hermione in all seriousness " I read in one of my books, to get married in the wizarding world, the male has to cast a special charm, on a female that has agreed to it, otherwise the spell will not work ".

"I'll go first "said Ginny. " I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, agree to be the wife of Harry James Potter, as Lordess Potter ". Harry cast the charm ( Marrigio ) and Ginny became wife number 1.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, agree to the the wife of Harry James Potter, as Lordess Gryffindor ", said Hermione while Ron grumbled in the background.

Luna, who Ginny has owled a few minutes ago, came by a Portkey, came last and said "I , Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, agree to be the wife of Harry James Potter, as Lordess Black. "

* * *

They left the Burrow, leaving a note explains that they were leaving because of what Dumbledore did, and that they would not be coming back, and that they didn't blame her, and thanking her for having them over, and went to Diagon Alley.

There they bought a trunk, which had many compartments, along with Potion ingredients, and books. Then they went to Knockturn Alley, where they got charms to remove the trace, and more dangerous things they might need. Finally, Fred and George got something from their Joke Shop, and closed up shop. They also got a charm to remove the restrictions that Dumbledore placed on Harry.

They went to 12, Grimmuald Place, where they placed the trunk, and commanded ( Asked, according to Hermione ), and went inside the trunk to set it up.

Many months later, Harry had mastered all the arts of magic that they had access to, and with Kreacher warning up to them, and telling them about the special locket, life was much better. That was until Hermione read a book on something called a Horcux? She there saw that Voldemort had possibly made several Horcuxes. With that, they figured out the locket was a Horcux, and the diary Harry destroyed in his 2nd year, was also a Horcux.

* * *

They then spent many months searching over books, until one day, while searching through Grimmuald place's books, until one day Luna found it.

"HARRY, HARRY I FOUND A WAY TO DESTROY HORCUXES! " Luna shouted across the trunk, "BASALISK VENOM HARRY, IT'S HOW YOU DESTROY HORCUXES! ".

Later, they stood in an unused room of the trunk with the locket on the floor, and each of them having a fang. Harry used his Parseltounge and yelled "SAAAAAYAAAS ". (OPEN)

The locket opened with a start and out came Voldemort. But this wasn't the white skinned, Red Eyed Voldemort they knew. It was like mist, and he yelled spells and tried to kill them. They had read about how a Horcux would try to defend itself, and this must be its defense.

They were unable to reach the locket, until Harry nosedived into mist Voldemort, and stabbed the locket. A thick, black substance poured out from the locket, and with its final breath, mist-Voldemort yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA! ". At Harry.

* * *

Harry stood in a... Train Station. He saw 2 people. One looked like him, expect with Hazel eyes. Another, the girl had red hair, not unlike the Weasley's, and his eyes. While Harry could not hear a word they were saying, he read their lips and they said to turn around. Confused, Harry turned and saw a vail, like the one in the Department of Mysteries. He looked back at his parents, and took off in a run, and ran through the veil.

* * *

Harry had no idea what that was until this whole mess was over.

After that, Kreacher delved them into a tale of a package, which he found; it contained a broken cup, a tiara, the head of a snake, and a ring. The package also had a letter, from Dumbledore.

The letter explained what a Horcux was, ( old information said Hermione ). It also said that he was sorry, but it was a request from his parents to do so, as the magic on him was so great , it had to be contained until he was ready. It also explained that those items were horcuxes, and that if they destroyed the locket and the one inside of him, Voldemort would be able to be killed.

All of the glass in the room exploded over the news of the Horcux.

It took almost 2 days for the excitement of the Horcuxes being destroyed to wear off. But through the excitement, they realized that they haven't forgiven Dumbledore yet. It would take time for it to heal.

A week after the 1st letter, they received a letter, to come to the Department of Mysteries. Still unsure about Dumbledore, they went and say the remaining Order there, along with Dumbledore's Army.

"Alright everyone ", Dumbledore started " I have called you all here, because I have lured Voldemort there ".

He stayed silent, while the protests raged on. After they died down, he continued.

"The order and I have picked off the Death Eaters for a year now, and what is left is with Voldemort inside that room. The plan is to ambush them and kill them all. Unforgivable curses will be allowed, as we have "Negotiated "with the Ministry. "

They all burst in after that. It was no contest. I was Voldemort with a few Death Eaters, vs the whole Order and Dumbledore's Army. There were only a few casualties.

* * *

"We are now here today to remember those who perished in the final battle against Voldemort ", the announcer, well announced. Harry looked at each of the Gravestones lined up.

Dennis Creevy , 1984-1997

Charlie Weasley 1972-1997

Remus Lupin 1960-1997

Neville Longbottom 1980-1997

* * *

Many years after the battle, Harry stood in front of the veil. He had spent the last 10 years dedicated to this veil. He had used a good chunk of his fortune to figure out how to bring people from it. And he finally learned how. You had to sacrifice a person, for one to return. He had 7 Death Eaters with him, who had all received the Dementor's Kiss, and had no soul. He cast the spell, (Ego Te accipio), and sent all 7 inside the veil. 7 People came out. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Charlie and Dennis all returned from the veil.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry said cautiously. They came up to him and hugged him.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank u 4 reading!

Ego te accipio, means I give you, I receive in Latin

The birthdates of the dead people were based off what I know and may not be right


End file.
